Change
by Koezh
Summary: Angsty story, Lisbon gets pregnant by Jane but can he cope with it? Things get worse when Red John gets involved...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the mentalist, no money from this

**Author's Note: **Hi guys, another one of those things I wrote ages (memory sticks are life savers) and decided to upload now to cheer myself up as my Dad's laptop kindly decided to delete the next chapter of Red Childhood (don't you just love computers?!) very angsty, not sure on rating...

"Damn!" Lisbon screamed furiously as she kicked the tire of the vehicle. Jane was leaning against a tree watching her with an amused expression. She had been trying to fix the car ever since it's broken down an hour ago, they couldn't call for help because there was no signal, Jane found it hilarious watching her getting more and more riled by the car.

"You could help me you know!" she snapped at him.

"I could," he grinned, "but what's the fun in that?"

"Do you want me to shoot you?!"

"It was your idea to take the scenic route," he reminded her.

"Only because traffic was so slow we wouldn't get there till the middle of the night! What is the point in interviewing a suspect in the middle of the night?" Jane just shrugged and she threw her hands in the air with frustration, "we're gonna have to try and find some help," and with that she veered off into the trees in a seemingly random direction, he hurried over to her.

"Shouldn't we stick to the main road?"

"No," Lisbon explained, she seemed to be calming down, "I saw the map and there's a town not far from-" her next words were cut off as she stepped off a cliff.

Jane frantically grabbed her hand as his panicked heart frantically began banging it's head against his ribs. She was suspened in mid air held up only by Jane's shaking hands, he could feel the sweat swamping them both as he saw the ocean crashing against a particulary jagged section of rocks below them. Far below them. Very far.

"Don't drop me Jane!" she yelled up, her frustration replaced by fear. He looked into her terrified tearful eyes, two beautiful emeralds set into her beautiful face.

"I won't," Jane whispered. Taking a deep breath he began to pull her up until she was safely beside him. To his surprise she started to cry and pulled her into an embrace, "it's okay," he whispered soothingly into her ear.

"I nearly died... I thought I was gonna die..." she sobbed onto his shoulder. Jane felt just as scared, he'd nearly lost her, Lisbon. His Lisbon. He pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes as her tears halted.

They gazed into each others eyes for a moment before leaning into a kiss, she kissed him back and he responded more passionately, so did she.

It was the middle of the night before their thoughts returned to getting help for the broken down car. Lisbon's head was nestled on his shoulder as she dozed quietly, Jane looked up at the thousands of tiny lights blinking above them in the sky. The waves rolled gently against the fierce cliff while the trees surrounding them blew in the gentle breeze, Jane felt so at peace as he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Nature smiled at their ignorance, neither had any idea their actions had just concieved a child...

* * *

Jane lay on his couch. He glanced at Lisbon, she was in her office with her head bent over her desk, doing paperwork he guessed. He had really been avoiding Lisbon, well as much as was possible when they worked together, ever since that incident.

He just couldn't decide what to make of it. There was one half that told him it was alright, that told him he loved her, that told him his wife would be happy for him to move on then there was the other half that told him he should be ashamed of cheating on his wife, told him what he'd done was wrong, that told him there was no way he could possibly love her. Then there was the third part, the small sensible part that told him to stay away from her, told him Red John would find out and kill her, that part told him to forget it ever happened and everything would be okay. And finally was the smallest part, a little niggling feeling at the back of his head, that part told things he didn't want to hear.

He refused to believe that part. He protested daily that there were plenty of reasons for Lisbon to be ill, just because it looked exactly like his wife's morning sickness didn't mean it was. Looks can be decieving.

He hates that part. Lisbon could not be pregnant. It was impossible. There must be some sort of expiry date for having kids. Even if she was pregnant there was no way it could be his child, it was just impossible. The thought was utterly ridiculous, Lisbon was not pregnant. He was just being paranoid, jumping at shadows, reading too much into things, thinking too hard.

Lisbon was not pregnant!

The niggling part tutted quietly to itself, who was he trying to convince?

* * *

Jane watched from his couch as Lisbon hurried in, she was late. So intend was she on getting to her office she knocked into Van Pelt and a small bit of paper floated onto the floor. Lisbon didn't notice it however as Van Pelt apologized to her. Rigsby did, he bent down to pick it up and gasped as he saw it. Lisbon snatched it out of his hand and shoved it into her pocket.

"Boss, are you pregnant?" asked Van Pelt looking shocked. Lisbon shifted uncomfortably and sighed before replying.

"Yes."

Jane stalked over to her as the stunned team muttered their congratulations. Jane grabbed her roughly and half-dragged her into her office, he slammed the door behind him.

"You're pregnant," it was a statement not a question, "you're pregnant!" Jane yelled and Lisbon jumped as he shoved everything off her desk, "is it mine?!" he demanded.

"Yes," Lisbon replied looking completely dumbfounded.

"You didn't think to tell me?!" he roared at her, unable to control the rage inside him.

"I didn't know how you'd react," she muttered pathetically.

"Get rid of it," Jane demanded coldly as he lowered his voice, she looked indignant as she answered.

"No way!"

"It's my baby and I want it gone!" he yelled again slamming his fist onto the desk.

"Tough."

"This isn't fair! It's just a nightmare, a total nightmare!"

"That's this is? A nightmare to you?" Jane refused to see the tears Lisbon fought off and the pain in her eyes.

"Yes! It is, a horrible, horrible nightmare!" he screamed at her.

"Why Jane?" Lisbon asked as tears escaped her eyes, Jane ignored them.

"I didn't rape you Lisbon! It's your fault too, now get rid of it! It solves everything!" Jane realized he sounded hysterical but he didn't care.

"I am going to keep and love this baby whether you like it or not!" she cried, Jane stamped over to her and grabbed her arms.

"You love this thing do you?" Jane sneered as he locked eyes with each other, "when Red John finds out he's gonna to kill it. You'll come home one day and find the child you loved so much in a pool of it's own blood with it's little throat slit and it'll be your fault Lisbon. Don't let it get to that," he explained coldly, completely ignoring Lisbon's sobs.

"I'm going to go through with this, whether you like it or not."

"Fine!" Jane shouted as he stormed over to the door and it flung it open so hard it threatened to fall off it's hinges, "do whatever you want, I don't care!"

"Jane!" Lisbon called after him as she followed him as he continued at his brisk place in the direction of the elevator, "can't we just talk civilly about this?" she begged.

"NO!" Jane screamed as he charged into the elevator, "I HATE YOU AND OUR CHILD, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. EVER!"

The elevator doors shut but not before he saw Lisbon fall to her knees, while sobs wracked her body. His anger died as he saw that. He opened his mouth to tell her he was sorry, to tell her he was just upset and hadn't meant any of it, before he could the elevator doors slammed shut.

That would haunt him as much as Red John, except this time, there was no one to blame but himself...

* * *

Jane walked numbly through his deserted house up to his room and fell to his knees in front off the smiling face.

"Please tell me it's not true," he asked the silence, "please tell me it's not mine, please tell me she's not pregnant," the silence refused to answer him, "I'll do anything if you make it not happen, I'll do anything to turn back time, I'll do anything," more silence, "please!" he called out but no one could hear him.

Jane curled himself into a ball and cried.

He cried for his dead family. He cried for how horrible he'd treated the woman he loved. He cried for losing her, whether because of what he'd said, what he'd done or what Red John would do to her. He cried for the loss of his soon to be dead family. He just cried.

He cried and cried and cried until there was no more tears. Now he just felt hollow, as empty as his house.

* * *

Jane walked slowly into the CBI. Cold piercing eyes stared at him as he followed the route to see his team. They all knew what he'd said and done to Lisbon. They all hated him for it, like he hated himself.

"Hey guys," he said nervously to the team, they jusy glared at him as he walked into Lisbon's office, "hey," he said gently and Lisbon looked startled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked evenly.

"I came to apologize. I've been a bastard," Jane hung his head in shame, he couldn't bring himself to look into her eyes or the guilt would overwhelm him, "I've been so horrible to you and I'm sorry Teresa, so, so sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me, I've been so cruel... I was just upset because I didn't want to lose my family all over again."

Tears escaped his treacherous eyes but he couldn't bring himself to look at her, she stayed silent.

"I didn't mean what I said before. I don't hate you, I love you, I love you so much and I love our child too and I'm so sorry. I should not have have treated you like that, especially when you're carrying my child," Jane concluded.

"I'm not carrying your child," she said bluntly, Jane's head shot up as a hand gripped his heart digging it's claws in tightly. Had she lost it? Or worse had he believed her and got rid of it? "I'm carrying your children. It's twins."

Shock hit Jane like a speeding car. He felt his eyes roll back into his head as he fainted.

**Author's Note: **Please review, you know I love what you guys think and I this case I really need to know! I'm not sure if I should leave this as a one-shot or make it a multi-chapter fic, if you want that I have about 5 alternate endings you can choose from or if you want a sequel I could that, or maybe you think it sucks and don't give a damn. See why I need your help???


	2. Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the mentalist and make no money from this

**Author's Note: **Thanks to Just Mosie, JelloFanatic123, jisbon-sessed, MJ2387 and Samara for reviewing. Here's the next chapter. I think I'm gonna post my two favourite endings and you can see what you prefer. But for now there's still the rest of the story inbetween for you to enjoy :) I'd update more of it now but I can't find the right memory stick, I have 4 and the story's spread out over 2 or 3 of them, can't update part 3 without part 2 or you'd get confused! Sorry rambling again, read on...

Jane's eyes opened groggily to see the blurred forms of his team standing over him. He yawned and stretched, he felt like he'd been asleep for ages. But why was he lying on the floor?

"Are you okay Jane?" Lisbon asked concerned.

"Yeah," he laughed slightly, "I just had this really weird dream where you told me you were pregnant with twins," he looked at the expressions on their faces, "it wasn't a dream was it?"

"Are you okay Jane?" Lisbon repeated.

"My head hurts," he moaned, it was true, his head throbbed painfully.

"Well that would be because you fainted and whacked yout head on the desk," Rigsby pointed out.

Jane groaned and stood up shakily. He put a hand to his head and felt stickiness, he pulled his hand away and saw blood on his fingers.

"Wanna go see a doctor?" Cho said in his usual blunt manner.

"Nah," Jane muttered waving it off, "I'll just go get slightly more cleaned up," he continued as his feet started in the correct direction.

Jane was grateful the men's room was empty. He needed to think. Twins! Twins! He struggled to believe it as he washed the blood from his hair. Twins?! Damn it! Damn it all!

Jane got the blood off and looked at his face into the mirror. Most people saw a handsome, happy, confident man but all he saw was a fraud, a dirty, money-frubbing fraud that had killed the people he loved.

He hadn't been able to cope with losing them. He'd broken down completely, he'd barely come through it at all. He'd vowed not only to kill them but that he wouldn't get close to anybody again. If you didn't have anything to lose you couldn't lose anything. But now he did.

He cared about his team. Cho. Rigsby. Van Pelt. They were the best friends he'd ever had, how sad was that? And then there was Lisbon. His precious Lisbon. He couldn't deny how he felt any longer. He loved her, loved her with all that was left of his broken heart.

When he'd nearly lost her forever he'd given into that love and now he was going to have a child to pay for it. Two. Two children to pay for it, he corrected. Twins. A part of his mind loved the idea, it bounded forward with excitment. The second part of his mind dragged it down and pushed it out of the way. Red John was going to kill them!

What should he do?

Abortion was out of the question. Lisbon hated the idea and so did he, he realized. A selfish part of his mind wanted him to run. Run as fast and as far as he could. That way he wouldn't have to know if Red John killed them. He could just convince himself they were fine and living a happy life.

No that was a stupid idea. Running away?! How pathetically cowardly and if Red John did kill them, Jane was sure he'd make sure he knew they were dead. That would be just as bad as finding their corpses. He shivered and pushed away that horrible memory.

The first part of his mind suggested being with her. That's what he really wanted, to be with her. And their twins. His and Lisbons. He smiled thinking of that. That was a nice thought, his heart agreed with him. He loved her! He loved her so much! So why not?

Red John.

Red John wouldn't let him be happy. Red John was going to kill them, he reminded himself firmly. He was back to square one! Frustrated he began pacing around the room. It was just another reason to kill Red John. But there was no break in the case. There hadn't been for five years, so what was the odds of there being one within the next nine months? Less than nine months even.

Suicide?

He liked that idea. It hadn't worked the first time but now he'd know to be more careful. He'd make it so quick no one could stop him. Would Red John still kill them? It wouldn't even matter he'd be dead. He'd never know.#

No. That wasn't fair. It would devestate the team and Lisbon...? It would destroy her completely. She needed him now more than ever. She was carrying his child for crying out loud! His children. Twins.

"Jane?"

He spun towards the door at the sound of Lisbon's voice.

"Lisbon, this is a men's room. You can't be in here!" he hadn't meant to sound so forceful but she started to cry again. Guilt instantly began stabbing him.

"Jane, why are you acting like this?" she asked through tears. Jane couldn't really think of an answer. He was just pathetic, he guessed as he went over to her and enveloped her in an embrace.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her and noticed he was crying to, "I'm so sorry Lisbon."

"We're having twins together Patrick, can you at least try to feel something positive?" she asked him as he held her tighter. It made him remember that night, how happy he'd felt, how... complete he'd felt.

"I am trying, I'm just so scared. Losing you will break me," he replied crying harder. He never wanted to let her go.

"You acting like this is goint to break me!" she said, Jane was shocked by this. He'd known he was hurting her but he hadn't realized how much.

"I'm sorry," Jane repeated. It didn't sound like enough but it was the best he could think of.

"We have to stop being selfish, both of us. We have to do what's best for our twins. We have to..." her voice just trailed off.

There tears slowly drained away as he held her close. They both just stood in silence in the centre of the men's restroom. Both just enjoying the comfort and closeness of the other. Neither wanted to pull away. Neither wanted to end the beautiful dream they were both lost in and face the brutality of reality.

"Girls or boys?" Jane asked quietly as he closed his eyes and gently stroked her hair.

"One of each," she mumbled in reply.

Jane smiled. He and the woman he loved were having twins together. A boy and a girl. The woman he loved. Lisbon. His Lisbon. Forget Red John. Forget all his worry and pain. He just wanted to stand here. With Lisbon. In this moment of happiness. Even if it was a men's room.

"I love you," he told her gently.

"I love you," she answered.

Jane felt a pang of shock, he hadn't meant for her to hear. His grin widened though. She loved him back.

There beautiful moment of happiness was broken by a man bursting throuhg the door. They instantly pulled away as if burned. Jane was so mad he could almost have killed that guy! Some random idiot that worked in the legal department.

"Was I interrupting something?" the idiot asked.

"YES!" snapped Jane and Lisbon together causing the man to wilt away.

"I can come back?" he offered slowly.

"No, it's okay," sighed Lisbon. It was anything but, Jane thought but he said nothing. Lisbon's eyes suddenly widened and she ran out of the room. Curious Jane found her standing outside.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"I was in a men's room!" she exclaimed. Jane burst out laughing, he couldn't help it and Lisbon joined him. They laughed and laughed until they cried.


	3. Part 2

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own the mentalist guys and I get no money from this

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much to Just Mosie, JelloFanatic123 and jisbon-sessed for reviewing. In answer to your question she was about half way through her pregnancy in the last chapter, that's what 4 and 1/2 months so 18 weeks approx. They are actually born in this chapter, but prematurely so almost nine months but not quite like 8 and 3/4 months so like 35 weeks? Is that helpful? Anyway more Lisbon's POV in this one and can I just say thanks to my readers, I had no idea this would get so many hits :) I'm gonna dedicate this to my dog Shadow too for helping me find my memory stick, seriously he came in to say hi (well say hi to my breakfast) and he knocked over this box of junk so my Mom yelled at me to clear it up and there was the memory stick! So here you go, enjoy!

Lisbon smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She could clearly make out the large bulge beneath her clothing and sometimes she could even feel them kicking. She was glad Jane seemed to have finally come around to the idea.

It had taken him the complete first two trimesters to come around to the idea. Even after the incident in the men's room he has been somewhat detached. He'd gradually come around though and was now actively involved.

He came with her for the ultrasounds and helped her choose things for the nursery. The whole team had helped her decorate the nursery last month. They were so supportive, especially when Jane had been acting like a jerk.

He was asleep in her bed now. She glanced in the direction of the bedroom door, he had started staying more and more often until he was practically living with her. She couldn't be happier except for one small problem that kept cropping up.

Red John.

Jane had been unusually determined to catch him. He brought the case file with him here every night and spent hours re-reading the pages and pictures she knew he had long since memorised. Jane was convinced Red John was going to kill her and the twins.

She had mixed feelings about this. She was touched he loved her so much yet irritated at the same time. She was a CBI agent, a senior CBI agent. She had a freakin' gun, she wouldn't hesitate to shoot if a knife weilding maniac broke into her house.

She could take care of herself. She could really. She was concerned about the twins though. After they were born they were going to have to hire a baby sitter at some point. She didn't plan on giving up her career because Red John might attack and she knew Jane wouldn't either.

That was weird. She thought as a painful cramp squeezed her insides. She tried to ignore it as she sat down at the table with some OJ. She'd been living off the stuf ever since she'd gotten pregnant.

She almost couldn't be happier at this moment in time. She had a great career, a great team and was about to have twins with the man she loved. If only Red John wasn't casting a shadow over their lives. Maybe Jane was wrong and he wouldn't care about the twins.

Another wave of pain hit her. Again she ignored it, it was probably nothing. She couldn't wait till Red John was safely locked away behind bars where he could rot away for the rest of his pathetic, miserable life.

Her eyes suddenly widened and she nearly dropped the OJ. Her water had just broken.

"JANE!" she screamed loudly in a panic. She had to get to a hospital. Now!

"What?" Jane asked slighly groggily as he came out of the room. He was only wearing a pair of boxers. He yawned and ran a hand though his dishevelled blond curls.

"I'm in labour," she spoke calmly despite the panic she was feeling.

"That's nice," Jane muttered sleepily before his eyes opened wide and looked ready to pop out of his head, "oh, we need to get to a hospital!"

With that he raced back in the room, presumably to grab some pants and shoes. Lisbon heard her phone ringing and answered it quickly. It was Cho.

"Hey Boss, we got a new case. You and Ja-"

"Forget the case Cho! I'm in labour!" she interrupted excitedly.

"You should probably get to a hospital," Cho mumbled sounding dazed.

"We are leaving now," Lisbon said hanging up as Jane came back into the room. He still looked dishevelled as he grabbed the keys but he at least he was dressed. She followed him outside and climbed into the car.

The pain continued as they rushed to the nearest hospital. She was sure Jane had broken every driving law except maybe hit and run, though it was a close call about that cat. They went hurridly into the empty waiting room.

"Can I help you?" asked the receptionist in a bored voice.

"Hello she'd in labour!" snapped Jane causing the woman's eyes to widen in shock.

"I better get you a doctor," she muttered and began dialling a number on the phone...

* * *

Within an hour Lisbon was in a bed in a room screaming in pain. Jane was beside her holding her hand. Neither one having any idea that the `doctor` was actually the serial killer they had both been searching for.

Red John had taken his place so he could carry out his malicious plan. He'd worked hard too researching all this medical stuff.

After 5 hours the first one was born, the girl. Red John was pleased to find she was healthy, if slightly underweight. Problems would really screw up his plan. The small wrinked baby began crying instantly as Red John handed her to the nurse.

The boy followed 4 minutes later. He didn't cry when he was born unlike the girl but he was still healthy if underweight. That was to be expected though as they were born prematurely. Red John handed him to the other nurse who checked then throughly.

Red John smiled behind his doctors mask as he saw Lisbon lay back exhausted onto the pillows. Jane asked if the twins were fine and Red John assured him that they were.

"Can we see them, please?" Lisbon's tired voice said as she beamed with joy.

"Because they're born prematurely they need to be seen to in another room, it'll take less than an hour. I promise, then you can hold them," Red John sounded as kind as he possibly could as he spoke, "you should be proud, they are beautiful children."

Red John saw her smile widen as he followed the twins being wheeled out for their `check-up.`Red John smiled too as he slipped the knife into his hand. It was his favourite knife too. They were never going to see their precious children ever again...

**Author's Note: **Aren't I evil? Mwahahaha. Have to wait till I update to find out what happens!!! :)


	4. Part 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the mentalist and make no money from this.

**Author's Note: **Thanks to jisbon-sessed, Habeous Corpus, JelloFanatic123 and Just Mosie for reviewing. Sorry I didn't update this earlier but my Dad wanted his laptop back. Unfortunately the memory stick with part 4 isn't co-operating so I'm gonna have to rewrite it :( hopefully should still be done today though. Anyway enjoy...

Jane sat beside an exhausted Lisbon in the hospital room. She looked exhausted and with good reason. Despite this she wore a smile as did he.

"So that's labour, huh?" she said weakly.

"You have some CBI agents here to see you. Can they come in?" asked a nurse as she entered the room. Jane and Lisbon nodded in agreement and the nurse rushed off to get them.

"I can't wait to hold our twins!" Lisbon told him excitedly as she sat up slightly and smoothed her hair before the nurse returned with the rest of the team.

"Were are the babies?" Rigsby asked immediately.

"Getting checked out, because they were born prematurely. That doctor said we can hold them soon," Lisbon explained and the team bobbed their heads.

"Erm... Miss Lisbon?" the nurse sounded confused as she flicked through her chart, "did the doctor give you any drugs?"

"No, I refused them," Lisbon's faded to be replaced by puzzlement.

"Did you take any drugs at home?" the young nurse continued.

"No!" Lisbon snapped more firmly, "what is this about?"

"You have a high concentration of Pitocin in your blood. It's a drug that induces labour, it's what caused you to go into labour prematurely," the nurse explained looking worried.

"All I had this morning was OJ. I swear," at Lisbon's words Jane's face seemed to drain of all color.

"Where did Dr Croft take our children?" Jane's voice was deathly quiet as he spoke and a dark cloud seemed to envelope the room as the nurse answered.

"Dr Croft is dead, all the staff went to his funeral last week..."

"Where do they take premature babies?" Jane demanded turning a frosty gaze onto the nurse.

"I'll err... take you there. But I don't underst-"

"Less talking more walking!" snapped Jane ushering her to the door.

"I wanna come!" Lisbon moaned.

"You can't just stay here, Van Pelt'll stay with you," Jane told her as he, Cho and Rigsby followed the nurse into the corridor as she led them through the seemingly endless amount of corridors.

Jane felt sick with dread as he followed her. Red John wouldn't...? The twins couldn't be dead. Not his twins. His and Lisbons. They'd never even held them! Please no! Please! His mind begged him.

They reached the appropriate room, there was a note on the door. Jane snatched it off and pushed the door open. He saw it. The bloody face smiling at him from the wall. He felt detached as an anguished scream of `no!` escaped his lips. His legs seemed to give way as he dropped onto his knees as Cho and Rigsby rushed in. Jane buried his head in his hands as sobs wracked his body, he didn't care who saw.

"Jane," Cho said as he knelt beside his friend, "Jane," he repeated grabbing Jane's shoulders, Jane just ignored him, "Jane!" Cho said again shaking him.

"I don't care Cho! I don't wanna see... they're dead... they're just dead..." Jane cried harder and to his surprise Cho slapped him across the face. Jane was shocked into silence.

"Snap out of it Jane! Read the note," Cho snapped. Jane looked at his unreadable expression and shakily lifted up the note he still held. He expected it was just Red John gloating, but it wasn't.

_Dear Mister Jane,_

_If you are reading this I assume you've realized what I've done. Killing that doctor, impersonating him, spiking Agent Lisbon's OJ, kidnapping your twins._

_Yes that's right kidnapped. You really think I would kill two innocent newborns? I'm not a monster. I've just taken them with me, it is so much better this way. You're much more fun to torment when you are desperately trying to catch me, if I'd killed them then you probably would've had a mental breakdown. What's the fun in that? _

_I'll take good care of them. I promise,_

_- Red John_

Jane let the note fall from his fingers.

"They're alive," he said simply.

"There's two dead nurses but no twins," Cho explained.

"We're gonna get them back Jane," Rigsby added kindly. Jane just nodded. Silently he swore he would find them or die trying.

*****

Cho entered the elevator and saw Van Pelt and Rigsby already there.

"Hey Cho," they said politely.

"Hey guys," Cho answered as he stood beside them, "what's the bets Jane and Lisbon are still here?"

"What's the bets they never went home last night?" added Rigsby.

They sighed in unison. The two of them had practically started living at CBI, they spent all day working on finding Red John and their twins and all night doing the same. The team were really worried about them.

The elevator dinged as it reached the correct floor and they went into the bullpen. Sure enough Jane was staring at the board of information about Red John while Lisbon was pouring of the case file.

They looked rough, their clothes looked worn and their hair uncombed. Jane even had a stubble and both had black circle under their exhausted eyes. It had only been a fortnight and time had already taken it's toll.

Their personalities were gone, replaced by two zombies fixated on the task at hand. Nothing else seemed to matter to them. Nothing. They had no other case except this one, Lisbon refused to do anything else until they had their twins back. Jane had stopped smiling, stopped joking. Cho hated it, he missed them. They all did.

As Cho sat at his desk he prayed that this would be the day. The day they finally caught the bastard and their lives would return to normal. Cho sighed as he waited for Lisbon's instructions. What today? Re-interviewing witnesses for the 20th time? Reading the case file they'd all memorized?

None of them knew today Cho's prayers would be answered.

Today Red John would die.


	5. Part 4

**Disclaimer: **The mentalist is not mine and I get no money from this

**Author's Note: **Hello readers, I am really sorry I didn't update this earlier but it was hard trying to rewrite this, still think it was better the first time... Thanks so much to jisbon-sessed, Ebony10, Habeous Corpus and Mosie for your encouraging reviews :) hope you like...

Jane was fixated on the board in front of him. He had to find Red John. He had to get his twins back. Jane's exhausted mind drifted as he thought of them, he'd barely even seen them. He'd been more concerned with Lisbon at the time, why had he let Red John take them? Why did he always hurt the people he loved? Why?!

He couldn't think of an answer. He hated thinking of what Red John was doing them. Was he treating them right or hurting them? Jane didn't want to know, it hurt to much to consider they were hurt or dead. Red John was right it'd break him. Sebastian and Sarah they'd decided to call them, he wondered what Red John called them.

He had to find Red John. He had to get them back. But how? There was no leads, no new evidence that could lead them to an answer. There hadn't been for so long, what were the odds of one now. He ran a hand through his unkempt hair, he had to find Red John.

"Patrick Jane?" a woman's voice inquired from behind him.

Jane turned his exhausted eyes to look at the blind auburn woman. Rosalind Harker. Red John's lover. Jane strode over to her, curious to see if she had any information about Red John.

"Yes?"

"I... might have some information... about your twins," Jane felt rather than saw Lisbon come to stand beside him, maybe those damned news reporters had done some good after all.

"What?" Lisbon demanded.

"Do you mind if I sit down first? It's been a long journey," she asked.

"Neither of us have slept in two weeks! Our children have been abducted by a homicidal psychopath! If you have any information we need it now," Lisbon yelled angrily and Rosalind looked slightly guilty.

"Well..."

"Spit it out woman!" snapped Jane desperately.

"You could try being polite," she mumbled irritably, "I didn't have to come here."

"Then why did you?" Jane said quietly.

"Roy came to visit me the other day and he had two babies with him. He said they were his niece and nephew but... I remembered how you thought he might know Red John and I figured they may be your twins," Rosalind informed them.

"Where are they now?"

"Were they okay?"

"Did he hurt them?"

"Are they still at your house?"

"Guys!" Cho cut in, "give the poor woman a chance to answer," Jane and Lisbon scowled at him but shut up.

"They seemed fine and they're gone now-"

"Then what's the point in telling us this?!" Lisbon demanded angrily.

"He left me his number!" Rosalind explained, "cops can trace that sort of thing."

Lisbon quickly jotted down the number Rosalind said while Jane burned each number permenantly into his memory. Jane and Lisbon waited impatiently for everyone to be ready to trace the call. They had Rosalind on the reciever but it was on speaker. It rang and a man answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Roy, it's me Roaslind."

"_Are you okay?"_

"No, the cops... they were bothering me with questions. I'm scared."

"_Don't be, neither of us have done anything wrong and the cops couldn't find me anyway."_

"What about this Red John guy you're friends with?"

"We've got an address," whispered Cho and Jane snatched it off him already running to the elevator.

"Bring back up," Lisbon called to Cho as she joined Jane.

Jane got into the car with Lisbon and in a steely silent determination they drove to the address. Jane heard his cell ringing and answered it to find Cho on the other line.

"_Red John knows you're coming_," Cho informed him blandly before the phone went dead. Puzzled Jane looked and saw the signal was gone.

"Who was that?" Lisbon asked detached.

"Cho, Red John knows we're coming," Jane explained and they drove faster.

They pulled in at the correct address, Jane was partially surprised to find it was just an average looking house. Then again, what had he really expected? An evil dark fortress like in kids' TV shows? He jumped out of the car and barged through the front door, a man was there.

"What are you do-" Red John's next words died as Jane grabbed a lamp and whacked him in the head with it.

He heard Lisbon rush in behind him but he ignored her as he searched the house for the twins. He couldn't see them. They might be at a different location but Red John probably had some basement or secret passageway where he was keeping them but Jane hadn't got a clue where it was. He went into the familt room where Lisbon had handcuffed Red John to a chair.

"Where are they?" Lisbon asked.

"He hid them somewhere. Wake him up," Jane said coldly as he went and retrieved a knife from the kitchen. Red John groaned as he came to, his black hair covered his evil eyes but again he looked like a normal man in his thirties.

"Where are they?" Lisbon demanded.

"Where's who?" sneered Red John cruelly. Without hesitating Jane jabbed him with the knife, "what the hell!"

"I didn't see anything," muttered Lisbon.

"Bitch!" spat Red John and Jane cut him again watching the crimsom blood spray onto his dishevelled clothes. Red John cried out in pain, "there's a bomb, you triggered it by coming here," he gasped, "we have about 3 minutes before we all die."

"Then tell us where the twins are!" screamed Jane stabbing him again.

"Basement! Basement, trapdoor's in my bedroom," Red John said glaring at Jane with his ice cold eyes.

Jane dropped the knife and ran down the corridor followed by Lisbon. He scanned the floor and saw a rug there, wasting no time he flung the red rug off to reveal a trap door. He yanked it open and heard a baby crying, his heart skipped a beat. Was he imaging it? Had he really found them?

Jane trudged down the steps and Lisbon shone her flashlight from behind him, there they were. Safe and sound. Jane walked over to them and in a daze and picked one of them up. Their children, their beautiful, precious children. He shushed it gently and the baby quietened, he saw Lisbon pick up the other and smiled broadly at her.

"They're beautiful," Lisbon whispered tearfully. The wonderful moment was ruined by an odd beeping sound, Jane glanced at the wall and saw a timer conting down from 10. Jane felt like his heart slow to the pace of the timer.

**9, 6, 7, 6, 5**

"Teresa, run!" yelled Jane, he saw her eyes widen at seeing the timer and they pelted up the stairs and towards the front door.

**4, 3, 2, 1, 0**

The house exploded.

**Author's Note: **Well what did you think? Good, bad, Ok? I know I left it on another cliffy but I really can't decide on the ending! I've narrowed it down from 7 to 3 but still can't decide... have to wait till I decide or do you think I should post all of them? I dunno...


	6. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mentalist, and make no money from this

**Author's Note:** Hello readers, I have decided to post 2 of the endings cuz the third isn't co-operating and I can't decide what I like best. You can just read both and go with the one you prefer. Thanks to Just Mosie, jisbon-sessed, MJ2387 for reviewing

It was morning, a Saturday. Jane was sleeping peacefully with his wife snuggled up close to him, her beautiful black hair flung across his chest. They crept silently with rehershed footsteps into the room before bouncing excitedly onto thebed startling the pair awake.

"Wake up! Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" yelled the twins happily jumping across the bed.

"We're awake! We're awake!" moaning Jane as he groggily came to, he could just make out three pairs of emeralds glinting in the darkness. The twins beamed as they slipped under the bed covers and reappeared between him and his wife.

"Do you guys know that it's 5:34am?" complained Lisbon.

"But you said you'd make us pancakes when you woke up," pointed out Sebastian.

"When we wake up, not when you wake us up!" she continued.

"There's a difference?" asked Sarah innocently.

"Yes!" moaned Lisbon half heartedly, she could never stay mad at them, "you have to be gentle with Mommy for a few months though."

"Why?"

"Because you're gonna have a new baby brother or sister soon," she explained and Jane grinned in the semi-darkness.

"Awesome! Can we name it?" Sarah beamed as she spoke.

"Yeah!" agreed Sebastian happily, "we should call it Optimus Prime!"

"No, Spiderman," agrued Sarah.

"Optimus!"

"Spiderman!"

"Optimus!"

"Spiderman!"

"Optimus!"

"Spiderman!"

"Err... actually it's against the rules for you to name it, it has to be the parents who name the baby," Lisbon lied.

"Oh, you can pick our names anyway," Sebastian pointed out.

"Why don't we just go make pancakes already?" Jane said stretching.

The twins climbed off the bed and charged out of the room yelling about pancakes. Jane got out of bed and yamned while Lisbon crawled over to his side and sat up.

"Are you happy Jane?" Lisbon asked him nervously.

"Of course!" he flashed her a smile, "why wouldn't I want to have another baby with you? And we don't even have Red John to worry about anymore. I suppose the twins'll teach it how to wake us up in the mornings though," Jane laughed slightly, "it'll be three against two!"

"No it won't," she said bluntly and Jane looked curiously at her, "it'll be four against one. It's twins Jane."

Jane felt his eyes rolling back into his skull as he passed out onto the floor. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Lisbon's concerned face looking down at him from the bed.

"Are you okay Patrick?"

"Yeah," he laughed slightly, "I just had this weird dream where we were married and you told me you were pregnant with twins," before she could reply he jumped to his feet and put a finger to her lips, "and I never want to wake up," he whispered gently before pressing his lips against hers and encircling her arms around her.

"Mommy! Daddy! You're supposed to be making pancakes, not kissing!" exclaimed Sarah.

Jane pulled away and saw his grin mirrored in her face. The twins were standing in the doorway watching them.

"Better go make them pancakes," she said as she walked towards the door, "you coming?"

Jane followed his new family out into the kitchen. He was so happy, he'd never thought he'd ever be this happy again.

"How about Dracula?" asked Sebastian innocently.

He and Lisbon burst out laughing, they couldn't be happier.


	7. Alternate Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **The mentalist is not mine and I get no money from this

**Author's Note: **Hello readers, this is a darker, sadder ending. Thanks again to Just Mosie, jisbon-sessed, MJ2387 for reviewing

Red John studied his once handsome face in the mirror. He had an ugly burn scar running down the left side of his face, surgery could only do so much. He also scars on his body where Jane had cut him.

He remembered the day clearly, it had been the worst mistake he'd ever made trusting Rosalind with his number after she'd seen the twins. He'd just been arrogantly confident because getting the twins had been so easy. He'd never made that mistake again. After the incident...

_Red John tried to breath through the pain as he hurridly picked the lock on the handcuffs, his house was going to explode and he had no desire to die if he knew he could get away._

_He finished picking the lock and ran outside as the house blew apart. The explosion was deafening and the pain searing as fire caught the left side of his body. He was propelled throught the air and collided with the CBI's vehicle._

_Red John had looked shakily at the ruin he had once called a house. He knew he had to get out of there before the other CBI got there but he couldn't resist checking for Lisbon, Jane and the twins. _

_He limped towards the prone forms lying on the grass. He bent down and rolled Lisbon over to reveal a pair of emerald eyes. Unblinking, unmoving, sightless. Jane's lover was dead. Red John had forced a smile as he pryed open her arms to hold the twin. It blinked as Red John held it, looking up at him with eyes identical to his mother's. Except he lived whereas she died._

_Red John placed him carefully on the grass and went to check on Jane lying beside her. He was dead to, his body as lifeless as hers. Pity, Red John had thought, he'd have prefered to kill Jane himself. Shaking his head Red John picked up the other twin and she started crying immediately, she was alive!_

_Red John smiled as he picked up the other twin and glanced at the both before turning and walking away..._

Red John tore his eyes from his reflection as he exited his apartment, at least being burned had given him a new identity. No one recognized him with the scar.

"Hey Johnny," called a familiar voice, he spun to see Agent Cho there, carrying groceries into his own apartment.

Red John always thought it was hilariously ironic he lived opposite the man who had become his newest obsession. Cho had become as determined to catch him as Jane once had been. They all assumed the twins were dead of course but he hadn't been able to resist the alluring desire to kill again, and besides he'd had to punish Rosalind. Then they'd known he'd survived, they knew he'd returned.

"Hey Cho, have a good day at work?" Red John asked cheerfully.

"We solved another case but still no new leads on Red John," Cho informed him bluntly, but then Cho was a blunt person. Unlike Jane had been.

"Don't worry, you'll catch him," Red John encouraged as he offered Cho a sympathetic smile.

"I know. How's the twins?"

"Great, I gotta go pick them up from school now. It was nice talking to you again though," Red John called as he went into the elevator.

"Yeah," Cho muttered as he went into his apartment.

Red John was glad the elevator doors hid his cruel smile. Cho had no idea, none at all. It was fun in a way that Cho wasn't as observant as Jane, Jane would have recognized him despite the scar whereas Cho did not. None of the CBI team did. Red John got in his car and drove to the elementary school, he couldn't believe the twins were in the first grade already!

Red John parked his car and went to stand by the gate, notcing his arrival he was approached by a tall brown haired man and his heavily pregnant red headed wife. Grace Van Pelt and Wayne Risgby. A short little girl with brown hair skipped beside them.

"Hi Johnny!" grinned the little girl giving him a hug.

"Hey Johnny," said the couple in unison.

"Hi guys," Red John smiled kindly at them, "I see the pregnancy's going fine."

"Yeah, it's a boy," beamed the father, "Jane, you got stop hugging Johnny now," he scolded gently and the girl reluctanty let go.

"He's gonna be called Patrick," Jane informed him happily, "I'm gonna be the bestest big sister ever! Better than Teresa."

"Jane, remember what we said about saying nice things about people," Grace muttered half heartedly. Red John surpressed a cruel smile, that'd be another child named after their fallen friends.

The school bell rang out and a pair of golden haired 7 year olds ran over to him followed by a red haired beauty.

"Hi Daddy!" the blonds said happily throwing their arms around him as he bent down to hug them.

"Hi kids," Red John whispered to them as they pulled away, "have a nice day in school?"

"Yep!" beamed the girl delightedly, he'd been kind enough to name them Sarah and Sebastian as their parents had wanted. Sarah was alot like Jane, trouble some and confident whereas Sebastian was more withdrawn and liked to follow the rules, he did seem to get dragged in with his sisters schemes alot though.

"Can Seb and Sare come over play at out house Mommy and Daddy, please?" begged Teresa of her parents, despite being almost an entire year younger than them she was the best of friends with the twins.

"Teresa, you know we're busy today. Maybe tomorrow if Johnny says it's okay," answered Grace gently. Of course Red John realized suddenly, it was the anniversary of Jane and Lisbon's death. The team always visited their graves on this day, Red John liked to aswell, just not today. Too risky.

"Tomorrow's fine," Red John agreed, he would visit the graves while the twins were there.

He hadn't told them yet, he'd have to wait till they were older or else they wouldn't understand, they might turn against him and that would suck. He had grown fond of them after all, it would be such a shame to kill them after all the effort he'd gone through to look after them.

They even had their own graves, empty graves. They'd assumed the body's had been obliterated in the blast, it was not uncommon. Red John had never given any impression they were alive, no one knew.

"Johhny, are you okay? You look kinda spaced out," Grace asked kindly.

"I'm fine, just thinking of her," Red John spoke quietly. `Her` was supposably his dead wife who'd died in labour with the twins, it ended all questions about thier maternity.

Teresa and Jane said goodbye to the twins and went off with their parents. He was sure they were scowling as their pathetic minds failed to place who the twins' reminded them of. They'd never guess.

Red John took the twins back into his own car as they chatted away about thier exciting day. Red John couldn't wait until he showed them how to really have fun. Killing was the greatest pleasure of them all, he would show them of course. In time...


End file.
